


Speechless

by Mandajoy92



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Anna and Elsa spend Valentine's Day alone
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 33





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a really fluffy Valentine's Day song fic so here it is! Reviews are welcome(: Song is Speechless by Dan and Shay(: Happy Valentine's Day!!

Anna stirred awake and smiled. Today is Valentine’s Day and she and Elsa have absolutely nothing planned. No fancy dinners, no gift exchanging, and most importantly, no work. They could just enjoy themselves in the comfort of their apartment. They were a little tight on money and didn’t think that spending it on a meal or material gifts mattered. All that mattered was they had each other. 

“Hmmm good morning beautiful” The blonde wrapped her arms around Anna and squeezed just a bit as she kissed the back of her neck. 

“Good morning gorgeous” The younger girl smiled and turned to face her girlfriend. “Happy Valentine’s Day my love” 

Elsa kissed her lips and returned the smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart” 

Four years ago, Anna and Elsa met at school. Anna being a sophomore and Elsa was a senior just moving into Arendelle with her parents for the new semester. Elsa was extremely shy when Anna and her friends approached her and welcomed her to school and to Arendelle. The blonde wasn’t one to make friends and she was fairly used to being alone. So, having this group of younger kids welcome her was a little overwhelming. As time went on though, Elsa began to come out of her shell and enjoy these ragtag group of friends. The blonde and redhead were inseparable by the second month and soon after that they become a couple. 

The older girl reached out and poked her girlfriend in the stomach causing a squeal from Anna. “Hey!! What was that for?” the redhead pouted. 

Elsa giggled “What were you thinking about that’s got you so distracted?” 

“My other girlfriend” Anna was still a little mad that Elsa had poked her when she knows that Anna is ticklish. 

“Uh huh, whatever. We both know you’re too obsessed with me to even look for someone else. Let alone have another girlfriend.” 

“Pshhhhh Rude!! You don’t think I could get another girlfriend?” 

“Anna, it took you almost a year to figure out I was flirting with you. A Year. No way you have another girlfriend.” 

The younger girl huffed ”Fine, I don’t have another one. Meanie.” 

Elsa was full on laughing now. “Awhh come on sweetheart, I’m just having fun” 

Anna smiled up at her “I know, but you forgot one thing though” 

“Oh? What’s that?” 

The redhead got out of bed and walked into the bathroom swaying her hips the way she knew Elsa loved. She looked back towards the blonde and saw her staring at her legs and ass. “You’re just as obsessed with me, as I am you” and shut the bathroom door. 

* * *

Several hours later the two girls found themselves on the couch intertwined watching cheesy romance movies. Elsa being the taller one was naturally the big spoon. She was thirsty and had Anna wrapped all the way her so she nudged the younger girl so she could get up. 

“Anna baby, I’m thirsty can you let me up?” 

“No, you’re mine” 

“Baby, I need to get some water.” 

“Noooooooo” Anna whined and gripped her girlfriend tighter. 

“Alright, you leave no choice Anna” The blonde picked up the redhead and carried her to the kitchen counter and set her on it. Elsa got her glass of water, drank it and put it in the dishwasher all while having some form of physical contact with her girlfriend. The blonde picked Anna up again and led them to the couch. “You owe me for that by the way.” 

“Hmmmm is that so?” 

“Yes it’s so! I carried you into our kitchen and carried you back out here!” The older girl wasn’t really mad or even annoyed, Anna just owed her for carrying her. 

“Okay then, how bout a song?” 

“You know I love your voice, so yes a song is perfect baby” 

Anna looked into her girlfriend’s very blue eyes and started singing their song 

_You say you'll be down in five_   
_The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs_   
_You're fixing up your hair like you do_   
_I know that I'll be a mess_   
_The second that I see you_   
_You won't be surprised_   
_It happens every time_   
_It's nothing new_

_It's always on a night like tonight_   
_I think that you can read my mind_   
_'Cause_ _when you look at me with those eyes_

_I'm speechless_   
_Staring at you, standing there in that dress_   
_What it's doing to me,_ _ain't_ _a secret_   
_'Cause_ _watching you is all that I can do_   
_And I'm speechless_   
_You already know that you're my weakness_   
_After all this time I'm just as nervous_   
_Every time you walk into the room_   
_I'm speechless_

_It started when you said hello_   
_Just did something to me_   
_And I've been in a daze_   
_Ever since the day that we meet_   
_You take the breath out of my lungs_   
_Can't even fight it_   
_And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying_

_And I'm speechless_   
_Staring at you, standing there in that dress_   
_What it's doing to me,_ _ain't_ _a secret_   
_'Cause_ _watching you is all that I can do_   
_And I'm speechless_   
_You already know that you're my weakness_   
_After all this time I'm just as nervous_   
_Every time you walk into the room_   
_I'm speechless, yeah baby_

_It's always on a night like tonight_   
_I think that you can read my mind_   
_'Cause_ _when you look at me with those eyes_

_I'm speechless_   
_You're standing there in that dress_   
_Girl it_ _ain't_ _a secret_   
_'Cause_ _watching you is all that I can do, oh_   
_I'm speechless_   
_You already know that you're my weakness_   
_After all this time I'm just as nervous_   
_Every time you walk into the room_   
_I'm speechless_

_Oh, you know it, baby, oh_ _oh_

When Anna was done singing, Elsa had tears in her eyes. She pulled Anna into a sweet and loving kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Best Valentine’s Day ever.” The blonde stated 

Anna chuckled and pulled away slightly “Yea?” 

“Yea. I love you Anna"

"I love you too, Elsa"


End file.
